


Колыбельная

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ариадна действительно не умеет сопротивляться искушению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425825) by [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling). 



> Древний перевод от 2012 года.   
> За вычитку спасибо фоина.

Когда Ариадна наконец осознает, что сейчас ночь, и собирается уйти, то замечает, что Артур все ещё там, во сне. Она чувствует укол вины: построенный ею уровень идеально подходит для их нужд, можно сказать, великолепен, но в то же время дьявольски сложен, и Артур – такой уж он перфекционист, – весь день спускался в сон и обратно, добиваясь идеальной работы.

Он растрёпан: рубашка смята из-за того, что он слишком много лежал, подбородок зарос щетиной, тень от ресниц веером падает на скулы, подчеркивая тени под глазами, волосы в беспорядке. Он выглядит более человечным, очаровательным и совершенно охуенным. Старательно подавленные мысли – «заводить отношения с другим сновидцем слишком опасно, Ариадна» – всплывают в сознании. 

Она прикусывает нижнюю губу, говорит себе, что это неправильно, и Артур этого не хочет, но, в конце концов, она никогда не умела сопротивляться искушению.

Таймер PASIV показывает 00:27. Времени более чем достаточно.

Ариадна нерешительно дотрагивается до молнии его брюк и следит, не проснулся ли он. Звук, с которым расстёгивается молния, неестественно громко отдаётся по пустому, похожему на пещеру помещению, и Ариадна виновато оглядывается.

Ариадна осторожно расстегивает чужие брюки, обнажая серые боксеры, затем тянет за резинку трусов, постепенно освобождая вялый член в завитках темных волос. Не смея сдвинуть боксеры и штаны ниже, она оставляет их под яйцами. Не то, чтобы это особенно помогло оправдаться, если вдруг Артур проснется раньше.

Несколько мгновений она просто разглядывает желанную добычу. Он обрезан – Ариадна не ожидала найти подобное на другой стороне океана. Она проводит пальцем по всей его длине, и Артур тихо вздыхает. Ариадна встревожено вглядывается в его лицо, но он, кажется, без сознания – все еще спит.

Осмелев, она плотно сжимает его член и скользит рукой вверх и вниз, но без смазки слишком плохо. Член немного поднялся, стал толще, и из щели на головке вытекает большая полупрозрачная капля. Ариадна наклоняется, чтобы попробовать ее на вкус.

Она не торопится, нажимает кончиком языка на щель, облизывает головку, прослеживает языком вены. Она дышит глубоко, пытаясь за запахом мускуса и свежего пота уловить ту ноту аромата, по которой она всегда узнаёт Артура. Этот запах волнует что-то глубоко внутри, какую-то часть ее, которая побуждает действовать, не думая об опасности и последствиях. Ариадна просовывает свободную руку между своих ног.

У него уже окончательно встал, и она берет головку члена в рот, медленно вбирая его – до тех пор, пока ее рот не оказывается полностью заполнен. Она останавливается на несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться ощущением. Она прижимает между ног ребро собственной ладони, её клитор трётся о толстый шов джинсов.

Ариадна отстраняется, оставляя во рту только головку члена, пытается контролировать дыхание, но возбуждение слишком сильно. Она снова вбирает член Артура, на этот раз стараясь взять глубже в самое горло. Она делает это медленно, сглатывая, пока он не проскальзывает ей в горло, и она не упирается носом в завитки лобковых волос.

Ариадна закрывает глаза и позволяет ощущениям захватить ее: его вкус, его запах, ощущение его кожи под пальцами. Она ликует от осознания того, что ей удается сосать так глубоко. Прежде партнеры всегда трахали её в рот, удерживая за голову, и это всегда заканчивалось слезами и разочарованием. Но руки Артура расслабленно лежат на подлокотниках кресла, и Ариадна свободна задавать собственный темп.

Она двигает головой вверх и вниз, лениво посасывая его член, почти забыв следить за таймером. 00:12. Все еще полно времени.

Там, где она трогает себя, промокли джинсы; ткань жёсткая и приятно трется о клитор. Она чувствует, что оргазм все ближе и ближе, и начинает сосать усерднее, опьяненная запахом, вкусом и ощущением Артура у себя во рту.

Он кончает ей в рот без предупреждения, сперма горькая и соленая. У неё нет носового платка, а он не должен испачкаться, поэтому она глотает и глотает и, к своему огромному удивлению, сама кончает при этом. Под ее веками взрывается фейерверк, и весь мир замыкается на его и её удовольствии. Ноги больше её не держат, и она без сил опускается на пол возле кресла.

Наконец она отпускает его, слизывает пару последних капель и падает, задыхаясь, будто только что пробежала марафон.

Она смотрит на PASIV и резко садится, вся нега забыта. Осталось лишь две минуты.

Она одевает его обратно, пытается разгладить самые большие складки на брюках. Снимает свою кофту и оборачивает ее вокруг талии, стараясь скрыть заметное мокрое пятно. Затем открывает окно, чтобы хоть немного проветрить. В воздухе пахнет сексом.

Ариадне удается выскользнуть за дверь прежде, чем он открывает глаза.


End file.
